


[Podfic] The Winged Soul

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance, Soulmates, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony sees wings, Virgin Tony Stark, Wingfic, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: It wasn't until he was three that he realized he was different and no one else could see the wings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Winged Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539219) by [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/pseuds/inukagome15). 
  * Inspired by [Follow in Your Footsteps [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069854) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a5ebt51ypsijjn5/wings.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 74,17 MB | **Duration:** 1:21:00

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Wienzard93's fanart: [here](http://inukagome15.tumblr.com/post/60231659742/wienzard93-hed-yet-to-try-and-fly-with-them), [here](http://inukagome15.tumblr.com/post/59907769106/wienzard93-i-like-anything-with-wings-so-yeah) and [here](http://wienzard93.tumblr.com/post/55005551548/au-from-fanfiction-the-winged-soul-by).
> 
> [ Here's a picture of the kind of bird I saw on park](http://i539.photobucket.com/albums/ff355/guevara_027/15x21-2.jpg). [ Here's another](https://plenaeserena.files.wordpress.com/2008/10/vira-bosta.jpg). [ Here's one more](http://www.avescatarinenses.com.br/imagens/fotos/chupim_icteridae_molothrus_bonariensis_vira_bosta_4155.jpg). 
> 
> Elioenai by [sly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly)
> 
> [Badfinch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfinch1/pseuds/badfinch) has already posted a [podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8110843) of this story! This is not a repod though, seeing as i already was editing my version when she posted hers. In any case, i recommend you check it out, i'm listening to it right now and it's really good!
> 
> Music used in this podfic:  
> Nicolas Hooper- Flight of The Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)  
> Henry Jackman - First Flight ( Big Hero)  
> John Powell - Flying theme (How to Train Your Dragon)  
> John Powell - Romantic Flight (How to Train Your Dragon)  
> John Powell - Flying With Mother (How to Train Your Dragon 2)  
> John Williams - Buckbeak's Flight (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)  
> Alexandre Desplant - Dragon Flight (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II)  
> Alan Silvestri - The Cosmos is Yours (Cosmos A SpaceTime Odyssey)  
> Alan Silvestri - He Broke Through the Walls of Heaven (Cosmos A SpaceTime Odyssey)  
> Ludovico Eunuchi- Fly  
> Jets To Brazil - Sweet Avenue (Orange Rhyming Dictionary)
> 
> This was recorded for the (Great) Soulmate Podfic Battle I'm having with Paraka :D Go listen to [Follow in Your Footsteps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8069854) :3


End file.
